Talk:Main Page
Logo I'll be working on the logo and theme over the next couple of days. I'm really not satisfied with the way it looks right now. I plan to change the gradient bar and then the logo to match it. What's in place right now is not much more than a silly hack. Let me know if you're really attached to the way it looks right now - or if you have some other "vision". I don't want to steamroll things. :) Stip (talk) 05:41, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Logo, part deu Unless it's wildly hated, I'm leaving the new logo alone for a while - at least the one that goes along with the monobook skin. I'm now going to concentrate on the smoke/slate skins. If you're still seeing the reddish theme in monobook, do a hard refresh. Main body color I've been thinking about changing from the default white body to something a little more interesting. Say, a light gray. Something with more character. I'd love to get some opinions... Page color I did some testing with a different color combo earlier in the day, and I really didn't like the way it came out. Unless we're going to go to an all dark look ala WoWWiki, I think we should probably stick with this. It's boring, yes - but it's highly readable and clean. - Stip (talk) 16:50, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Main Page ninja tidying Hello! I am Kirkburn, and I help out with Wikia's gaming wikis. I noticed your Main Page is lookign a little muddled, so I hope you don't mind if I try and make a few little tidying edits :) Kirkburn (talk) 04:06, 11 July 2007 (UTC) : Thank you! 14:35, 11 July 2007 (UTC) : Glad to be of service! Kirkburn (talk) 07:31, 12 July 2007 (UTC) "Related wiki" Should the official LOTRO wiki (lorebook.lotro.com) be considered "related"? I would've boldly added it directly if the main page weren't protected. On that matter, general Wikia policy is that unless vandalism has proven to be a problem, the Main Page should not be protected. See w:Help:Main Page. -Curse-gaming import 00:05, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Excellent point. I was not aware of Wikia's stance on Main Page editing. After reading through their policy, I agree - and will unlock the page after writing this. Although, as a registered user, you should be able to edit it. I only locked it against non-registered users (and I believe that it's the only page that's locked). :Also, with regards to related sites, my stance is that a link to Turbines main LOTRO site should be sufficient. A link to the lorebook should probably go on the "Community Links" page. But, I'm not wildly against it. You're free to do what you wish. :) :Thanks! 04:43, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer Would it be acceptable to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 01:32, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 10:47, 10 April 2008 (UTC)